Shinji Hirako Oneshot for Icecreamkiller
by BabyShinji
Summary: This is for icecreamkiller on quizilla. This is also a LEMON.


Shinji Hirako for icecreamkiller LEMON!

Name: Hanako Tanaka-Kenpachi  
>Age: really old (Looks around 17-19)<br>Looks: black long straight hair, sapphire blue eyes, smaller chest then Orihime by a little  
>Height: 5'6''<br>Weight: 115lb  
>Race: Vizard<br>Personally: slightly perverted, nice but can be mean, loves fighting.  
>Bio: Was Captain of the 11th squad, and took up the name Kenpachi. She loves fighting, it's in her blood. She met Hiyori before anybody and they instantly became best of friends. After meeting Hiyori she met Shinji. She thought he was an idiot and still does to this day pretty much.<p>

~Let's start

One, two, three…where was I? I looked around me and then back at the map. Never again am I letting Lisa draw me a map. It said to take 4 steps right but all there was, was a wall. I should have asked Ichigo for directions. He's the one that needs this shit. The map dropped into the trash can as I walked by. I'll find it myself; I mean how hard is it too find a school?

My shoes clicked on the concrete. People passed by me, ignoring me. Not liked I care, they're humans. Pathetic being with no point in living, I mean what do they actually do that's important. Make kids, pollute the planet, go to school, scream at each other, fall in love, and get drunk off their asses. I see no point living like that. I stopped in front of some gates. That looks like a school to me. Gates, windows, students in the courtyard.

I strolled in, looking at some of the humans. Oh he had a nice ass. I licked my lips and grinned. Why can't I be their age? "Miss what can I do for you?" I gazed down and looked at the short teacher. "I'm looking for a teacher, of a certain student." I stated. She looked me up and down before huffing. "Name" She asked. "Ichigo Kurosaki" "Follow me" I watched her turn around and start walking up the stair case. Great, just what I need stairs.

"Sensei, a woman is here." The midget said as she opened a door. "Let her in, it's not like I'm teaching anything important." The woman mumbled. I walked in and some wolf whistles were heard around the room. "How may I help you?" She asks. "Yeah I'm here Ichigo's stuff. He's been ….uh…sick!" I lied. "Sure, not like he's going to do it anyway." She said. I grunted in agreement as she dropped some massive ass books in my awaiting arms. I adjusted the books and walked out of the class room. Glad we didn't have books like these in the academy.

You know, I thought students we suppost to be in classrooms when the bell rings. A short boy, a lady with a big bust, a bald guy, a purple haired guy, and a red head were in the hallway talking. The short boy seemed to be very irritated. "Shouldn't you kids be in class?" I asked. They turned to me and the lady seemed to be the only one who wanted to answer. "Oh we aren't kids, were Shin-." The red head quickly covered her mouth. "Shinigami" I said finishing her sentence. They seemed to be surprised and went in defense mode.

"How did you know?" The short boy asked. "Let's just say I'm one of Ichigo's friends. Besides even if I did-. What are you two staring at?" I asked as baldy and pretty boy kept looking at me. "You're…it can't be possible." Pretty boy said. "It's Hanako Tanaka-Kenpachi!" Baldy shouted. I flinched and luckily didn't drop the books. "You don't mean, the first girl Kenpachi!" Red head boy started shouting. "Yes, that would happen to be my name." I stated. "Would you shut up!" The short boy hollered at them. They stopped talking instantly. The boy coughed and turned to me again. "You seem to once be a Shinigami." I looked down at him. "Yeah, and you happen to be kind of short. Looks like we both make good observations." I said. Who knew playing with somebody height could make them mad. I should try that out with Hiyori.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad; this is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai Renji of the 6th Squad and 3rd and 4th Seat of the 11th Squad Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa." I smirked. "Ah it seems my squad has been getting upgrades. Keep my squad strong, tell the new Kenpachi to keep up the good work." I said and walked by them. "Wait we're looking for Ichigo." I turned to Renji. "Don't worry about him. He's fine." I stated and left them standing there.

The sun shined brightly on me as I walked out of the school. These books were getting heavier and heavier. Some students were out now, not as many as last time. Sadly that cute guy with the nice ass was gone. "Took ya long enough." I looked up to see Shinji leaning against the gates. "Why are you here, idiot?" I asked. "Ya weren't there for Ichigo-kun's strength trainin'. So Rose told me where ya were." Shinji said. I rolled me eyes, like I believed that. "Hiyori force you to come?" I asked. "Yep but part of the other stuff was true." I rolled my eyes and looked at this guy who passed by.

"I should tell Hiyori about yer eye problem." I scoffed and walked by him. "I do not have an eye problem and Hiyori wouldn't care." I huffed. He just got this confused look on his face. "Then how come she yells at me when I do that." My feet stopped and I looked over my shoulder. My blue eyes bore into his. "Simply because you are a man." Then I walked off again.

"That makes no sense." Shinji said trying to keep up. "It means since Hiyori is a girl she doesn't approve. She likes guys so she looks at them too, but since she is a girl she doesn't think it right to stare at women." I explained as the warehouse came into view. Shinji mumbled something behind me about it not being fair but ignored him. We walked through Hacchi's barrier with ease. Love and Rose were sitting on the couch reading some manga of Lisa's.

"Hello boys" I said dumping Ichigo's books on the dirty floor. "Hey" They chimed obviously caring more about their own books than me being back. Mashiro popped up next to me and pulled me into a hug, I laughed and I saw Shinji look at me. "Welcome back Hanako!" She yelled in my ear. "Thank you Mashiro." My feet hit the ground once more when she finally broke the hug. My body felt like it was squeezed in between two hot metal plates from the pressure of Mashiro's strength.

"Stop lookin' like ya in pain." Shinji complained. My comeback stopped short as Hiyori slammed her foot into Shinji's face making me feel better. I sat on the arm of the couch watching the fight. Well more like Hiyori releasing her anger on Shinji. Hiyori sat on Shinji's head as he sat on his knees so his ass was in the air. Letting my body control itself, my head tilted to the side and examine his backside.

"What the hell are ya lookin' at Hanako?" Hiyori yelled at me. I snapped back into reality and stared at her for awhile. "What's it look like. Obviously Shinji has no ass to speak of. His back runs down to his knees." I said. Shinji popped up with a hurt expression. "I totally have an ass." He defended. "I don't know what you're looking at because that ain't what I'm seeing." I stated.

Hiyori pushed her feet into Shinji's back and he flew forward hitting me, throwing both of us off the couch to the floor. Shinji groaned as I landed on top of him sideways. "Damn it" I mumbled in pain. "Get off, ya heavy." Shinji whispered trying to push me off. I glared at him and punched him in the stomach. "Oh Shinji, Lisa wants you to take Ichigo's books into Hanako's room. Saying something like you didn't offer to take it from her in the first place." Rose said flipping the page of his book.

"Ya do something once in a while ya dumbass." Hiyori shouted by the stairs before going down them into the training ground below. Shinji's pained look turned into a frown as he picked up all the thousand pound books. Getting up to my feet I dusted myself off following after him making sure he didn't go snooping in my room. Shinji kicked open the door and lazily dumped the books in a corner like I had done before. "You could have put it on the table." I said pointing out the empty table top.

He looked around and noticed how messy it kind of was. Papers on the floor, bed unmade and chairs turned over. I closed the door and turned on the light. "Great now where did I put that damn piece of paper. I was suppost to return it tomorrow." I said "What paper?" Shinji asked knowing it's impossible to find it. "A job application, somebody has to get money." I complained flipping paper after paper. Shinji went to walk past me but his foot slipped on a piece of paper.

His fingers wrapped around my arm and dragged me down with him. I hit the ground and cursed. "Why must we end up on the floor again?" I asked opening my eyes after the impact. Instantly I looked into Shinji's eyes. Our nose were touching and his body on top of mine. I swallowed slowly at the small space between us. Never have I ever been this close to Shinji, to think we've never even hugged each other before. We were just the type of people who understood each other's personal space.

Shinji dragged the back of his fingers against my jaw line. Shivers traveled around my body like fire. His fingers rested on my chin as he dipped his head a little. His lips pressed against mine in a slow and caution style to make sure he wasn't pushing anything. My eyes fluttered closed while my hands reached towards his face and cupped it. Shinji took it as a sign to take another step. His lips became hotter as he started to kiss me in a fiery fashion.

I moaned once his teeth bit into my lip. Iron filled my senses and Shinji took that chance to shove his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped an arm around his neck to keep his lips on mine while my other hand gripped the front of his shirt to keep his body closer. "It's gettin' hot." Shinji mumbled again my lips. Ignoring him, I flipped both of us over so I was on top. I lifted my head up and ran my fingers through my hair pulling it back and out of the way.

Shinji stared at me with his chest going up and down. I licked my lips and his hands appeared on the collar of my shirt ripping it down the middle. I gasped at the cold air that wrapped it's self around my over heated body. He pushed me off of him and I grunted hitting the ground. Sitting up ready to yell at him he picked me up and threw me onto my unmade bed.

I watched as he started stripping himself out of his shirt. His body seemed much better than my imagination had made it out to be. His eyes caught me staring and smirked. I looked away with a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Hanako" I turned toward Shinji only to have his lips back on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck automatically while his hands started on the back of my bra. As our lips moved together I felt something glide over my bottom lip. I refused just to refuse seeing as Shinji seemed to be calm and when Shinji's calm it's not fun. He grunted and finally unclipped my bra. I pulled it off as it started to slid without breaking the kiss. His fingers grabbed the mounds of flesh and squeezed gently.

Releasing a small moan he took that time to push his tongue inside of my mouth. He investigated my mouth slowly taking his time not caring about my needs. His hands left my breast and traveled down my stomach leaving warm trails of heat across my skin. When he finally reached the hem of my bottoms I quickly flipped us over so I was on top.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked at his face. Even though I'm sure I looked flushed along with him, his eyes held so much lust that I could feel it prodding against my ass. Slowly grinding my hips into his I watched his expression turn from lust to pure ecstasy. His hands quickly grabbed my ass as I continued with my administrations. My breathing came out in short gasps as I felt hotter than before. Shinji rolled us over and tore off my bottoms along with my underwear. I immediately closed my legs not wanting him to see.

"Hanako yer beautiful, now open up." Shinji said trying to force my legs open. "You still have clothes on, so I can't judge you." I whispered nervously being suddenly self-conscious. "Ya judge me even with clothes on." Shinji stated. I looked away refusing to open up for him. He sighed and rushed to get his pants off. I watched him from the corner of my eye as his belt fell off and he slid his pants of his hips to show his boxers. His arousal looked very painful from where I was. Shinji stared at me as he finally pulled his boxers down. He saw that I wasn't staring anywhere near his face but much further down.

I stared at his _friend_ and knew automatically that it was never in my life going to fit anywhere close to inside of me. "That is not going to fit." I said not bothering to look Shinji in the face. He rolled his eyes and leaned over me so I would lay back onto the bed. "Stop worrin' if ya let me do what I need to it won't be a problem." He said spreading my legs wide open. Not giving anytime to complain or send an insult at him he slipped a finger in.

My hands flew to my mouth to cover the moan but it didn't help at all. Shinji grabbed my hands and held them above my head with his only other hand. "Shinji...what...does this mean...we are?" I breathed out as he shoved another finger in and started to scissor. Realizing I didn't make much sense I gave up on trying to speak and went with rocking my hips along with his fingers. His lips found mine giving me a long passionate kiss before pulling away. "Yer mine obviously, Hanako." He said

Shinji removed his fingers from me and positioned himself before me. His eyes stared in mine, nodding I knew there was no turning away from it. He let go of my hands that were held above me head so I was able to wrap them around his shoulders. He kissed me once more before pushing himself in slowly. I bit my lip to keep me from scream out loud. Tears poured from the corners of the eyes and trailed down my face. Shinji wiped as many as he could away before he pushed more in.

"Shinji" I whispered in pain. He looked at me and understood the look I was given him. In all the battles I've been in this was the worst pain I've even been through. Shinji took a deep breath before just thrust all of himself in. A scream erupted from my throat and Shinji's hand covered my mouth. He listened for footsteps to be coming to the door from the scream but when nobody came he just though they were all down in the training ground.

Everything was numb, and it felt strange from all the other numbing feeling I've had before. Shinji removed his hand and looked at me. My eyes were closed and my breathing was calmed. "Hanako ya okay?" he asked. I opened up one eye and smiled. "Fine, you can move now." I said. He pulled out before thrusting back in. A little pain was there but pleasure was over riding it.

Grunts and moans were sounded through the room. My nails dragged along Shinji's back some causing blood. Shinji's whispered things in my ears I've never imagined to here. I arched my back as I started to feel a deep coil in my stomach forming. "Shinji, Shinji" I moaned out as I felt him start to speed up.

"Damn it" He muttered as he felt my walls tightened around him. I threw my head back seeing only white. "AH~" Shinji thrust harder hearing and feeling my orgasm. After a few more times he cums. Shinji pulled out and fell to the side and I watched as his chest moved up and down with each shallow breath he took.

"What the hell are ya two doin' in their?" Hiyori yelled at us from the other side of the door. I blushed and covered my head with a pillow even though she couldn't see. "Leave us alone." Shinji said. He rolled onto his side and stared at something above my head. "What are you looking at?" I asked taking the pillow off my face. "Found that application ya were lookin' for?" He said and smirked.


End file.
